One Eyed Dragon vs Fenrir and a Demon
by KaleXerxas
Summary: Neala is a practicng warrior to help defend her new home and protect herself as she and her friend Vincent Pradosh search for the reason they were brought to this continent and how they got there since they were from Modern Day America. Now she ends up meeting a not to nice and cocky Warlord who knows that they are hiding a secret and is bent on finding out what.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Neala because if I did Masamune would get his ass kicked when ever he ticked me off =-= Even though he is one of my favorite characters.  
**

* * *

One Eyed Dragon meets the Wolf of the Crimson Fang

**Prologue**

_ I stared wide-eyed at the enormous monster in front of me staring down at me with a crooked smile, but that wasn't the worst of it behind me was a giant blue dragon with its eyes completely different colors, a giant saber tooth tiger and its cub was behind me and to the side of them a silhouette of a man surrounded by rose petals. None of them but the monster seemed to notice me the others did not look happy in the least. I could feel the hair on my arms begin to stand on end as static charged the air, looking back I saw the dragon encased in thunder and preparing to charge after it let out an enormous roar. Everything resumed motion as the tiger and its cub erupted into flame and the silhouette's robes exploded and its aura turned a dangerous blue. My chest felt tight and my body felt heavy, is this, what fear feels like? A menacing laugh echoed as the monster struck out at the dragon and the tiger before turning its attention towards me, before I realized what was going on I took off running at a speed I only went once before in my entire life. Everything was so quiet which made it all the worst especially with everything happening, the dragon being thrown and roaring at the monster and the yelp that came from the cub as the monster swatted it away. But the sound never reached my ear's as my hair whipped at my face as I ran on. I looked back once and did the stupidest thing in my entire life, I ran back as hard as I could so I could try to help them somehow._

_ "Back off!" I howled jumping on to its hand nearly avoiding a punch it through at me, I raced up its arm jumping again to miss its other hand that swiped at me as I neared its face. I lunged at its face digging my nails into its cheek causing it to yell as I clawed the length of his jaw letting go as its hand swung up and nearly caught me I swung my barefoot at the arm creating a small cut on it. It was far too late to get anywhere as its hand tightened around my body raising me into the air before swinging me down towards the ground. I panicked and bit its hand this time the yell was more masculine than the first one and the laugh. He swung his arm out casting me aside. I slammed into the hard ground tumbling from the speed before digging my nails on my toes and hands into the dirt to try stopping, I let out a growl before a dark aura surrounded me before it exploded around me sending a new strength through my body. I took off towards him again the cub and dragon by my side as the tiger and the silhouette bombarded him with massive hits that caused him to sway. At the moment we were about to strike a bright light flashed and everything went dark._

My eyes blinked open slowly as they adjusted to the bright light. I let out a small moan as I sat up looking around me there were trees everywhere and I was sitting on soft grass with a few flowers swaying in the small breeze that swept across the area. It felt so calm and peaceful that I wanted to go back to sleep, but I was uneasy since the sun was nearly finished setting which meant I had missed most of the day. I heaved myself up staggering as I clutched my ribs, I was sore all over but why? It was all just a dream, wasn't it? A loud yell echoed over the small prairie as another person came running towards me.

* * *

**I'm sorry I'm awkward and this is the first time publishing a fanfic sorry for my suckyness! Scream rant and rave I'd appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh Look a Wild Chapter 2 has appeared! **

**-throws a Writer ball for the 998th time-**

**-wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle Poof~-**

**"Aaagh almost had it!"**

**YOU WILL SUBMIT! -tackles the Chapter and beats into submission-**

**Lol sorreh just finished playing pokemon so here you are~**

**Do not own Pokemon (that'd be awesome if I did -would figure out a way to kill of Ash-) nor Sengoku Basara if only DX... Only Neala, Dischord, Ballad, and Dayen .-. You can have everyone else ... **

**And onwards~**

**P.S.**

**If you want to see Neala's armor look up 'Mabinogi Chaos Knight Armor' and that's how it looks...**

**Dayen's Cloak is similar to Vincent Valentine's (Who I based that arrogant douche off of)**

**And Discord and Ballad are Dayen and Neala's horses Heads up and thanks for letting me know hallymune16~ LOVE YOU~**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Where have you been?"

"I fell asleep..." I murmured back, "…again…"

He shook his head letting out a small laugh before he turned back towards where he had come from, "Well our class is about to begin come on"

"Kay, I'll race yeah!" I laughed out before taking off without any notice.

"H-hey! That's cheating Neala!" He yelled after me as he ran to catch up with me.

"Then hook a gear Dayen!" I laughed back.

~~Riding track~~

"I still don't understand why you where that armor…" Dayen growled quietly as he sat next to me on his midnight black Trakehner, Ballad.

"And I don't understand why you where that cloak," I snickered out as my midnight blue Arabian, Discord shifted slightly.

"Alright students, today marks your final for this class. You all know the drill you go in teams of three against each other in a free for all. The last team with the most teammates or the last team member on their horse will ace the test and won't have to write the report. You have been allowed to wear your armor of choice even if," Our teacher hesitated slightly as he passed me and Dayen who I gave a mocking wave as he passed by, "It is not suitable for riding in. And you have been allowed to use your real weapons as well, just remember no lethal hits or attempt on anyone's life or their horse or you **will **be expelled from this school. Understand?"

"Sir, yes sir!" We all yelled in unison, "Very well then, begin!" He yelled as he dashed off on his Shire.

"Here we go!" I yelled charging into the forest with Dayen and Cazarez following suit.

"So what's the plan Crimson?" Cazarez yelled as he raced behind us ducking underneath random branches.

"Easy lure the stupid ones in first and await the big boys to finish their game, in war there is no need to over exert yourself." I growled in response to him using my last name.

"What makes you think they'll follow?" He asked as he glared daggers into my back before he got whipped in the face by another thorny branch.

It didn't take long before we broke out of the dense forest and cantered into the center, our horses standing side by side as we awaited the unsteady beat of hooves to reveal themselves. It took a few long minutes before the struggling group made their way out of the forest covered in scratches and their horses worn out. I just glanced towards Cazarez before he gave me a dumbfounded look.

"Because, like I said they're stupid." I snickered out before Discord reared up slamming his hooves down into the ground letting out a threatening grunt as he pawed the ground, causing the other groups horses to falter. "Come on kittens! We ain't got all day!"

They shuffled uneasily a bit as they decided their next plan of action.

Dayen shook his head before he reached under his cloak wielding a pair of western weapons. Very well, we will come to you…"

He fired his guns only clipping the riders making one fall off from shock. I reached back unsheathing my two Dustin's spinning them so they can adjust in my hands, Cazarez took out his maul as he wrapped the reins around his free hand. We prepared to charge and right as we were about to take off a loud whiney caught our attention. It sounded far too deep to be one of the school's horses. I nudged Discord and him and Ballad took off towards the group before passing each other and facing the opposite direction Cazarez wasn't far behind. A band of horses broke through both sides directly across from each other holding flags with two sparrows as emblems with a blue background. A man with a blue outfit and a dorky helmet stood at the front a smirk on his lips with his arms crossed and six katana's sheathes at each side.

"Go get the teacher! We'll hold these guys off!" I ordered tightening my grip on my blades, unsure of what the outcome would be.

"B-"Cazarez started.

"Shut up and go!"

With a nod he took off with the other three close behind him, I glanced back for a second before turning my attention towards our 'guests'.

"You are trespassing on Lord Gengoku Kimhae's land, I demand you to state your name and business here!" I growled in my most threatening and formal matter in an attempt to hide my nervousness.

"Ooooh~ this one has spunk boys, let's see if he has any bite." He snickered out before unsheathing a katana. "And as for the name it is Date Masamune, Lord of the Date Clan. And as for the business, you'll just have to beat it out of me."

"No problems there…" I growled before Discord bolted towards him his amber eyes ablaze.

"Kojūrō you know the drill!" He laughed out as he charged me on his own horse.

"No one interferes." Said man murmured as he crossed his arms.

I swung my left blade up at him from an angle and my right from the side, only for him to slam one out of his way and duck underneath the right before he lunged his katana at my throat. I dipped back swinging my boot up to clip his horse making it jump to give me the extra second I needed to stand on my horses back and swing my leg out at the swordsman.

"Ha! So nimble in such heavy armor!" He laughed out as he caught my leg with his free hand, "But it won't do you any good if you can't hit me!"

He slashed out at me with his sword once more making me surprise him as I kicked with my free foot so I landed on his sword in a dip so my face was in front of his.

"Same goes for your speed," I growled before swinging my swords in front of me in an 'X' motion. This was going to be a difficult battle with how we were countering each other's moves. He dipped back still holding my ankle as my swords passed over his head.

"This is gonna be _fun_~" He nearly purred out sending a shiver up my spine.

I grimaced to myself, 'I didn't want to do this but…' I jerked my arm out prodding his horse in the throat to make him jump again. Unfortunately it sent us both to the ground but it didn't matter with how easily we both recovered. I rolled back and onto my feet in a semi-crouched position as he jumped back and stood at full height.

"That armor is pretty deadly it'd be even more so if you go for the fatal blows." He laughed out pointing his sword at me.

"Why kill something that does not need to die..." I responded simply never changing my gaze.

"Tch. Let's get a little more _seriou_s!" He yelled before a blue aura exploded around him with lightning crackling over him and his blade.

I let out a silent gasp as the image of that blue dragon from my dream flashed in my head only to be immediately suppressed, all I knew was this was going to get difficult but two could play at that game, even if it was in different methods. I stood full size spinning my blades and clapping the hilts together before tearing them out to form a double bladed Dustin. He began to say something but I seized that moment to charge slashing upwards with the bottom blade for it to be parried gaining him a smirk, another snide comment was about to be said until he realized I didn't stop moving and just slid my blade off of his before completing the full rotation as the top sliced through the ground and up towards him not giving him enough time to recover forceing him back.

"Enough talk! All I want to know is why you are here!" I yelled as I charged him one hand on the blade the other extended to my side.

"So he uses that double blade like a pole-arm with the grip in the middle, that's pretty smart. And with his speed it leaves little openings, but that leaves me with only one question in mind…" Kojūrō said before he trailed off looking towards Dayen.

He looked up in return his guns still at the ready in case someone moved.

"Why doesn't your friend go for the blind spots let alone the fatal ones?" He asked lifting his chin from his hand.

"Simple, she doesn't play that way without a real reason, especially when all she's drawing for is time…" Dayen replied in a stoic tone.

Kojūrō's eyes lit up with realization at what Dayen had said, "Lord Masamune!"

Said 'Lord' glanced at him as he held me back with two of his swords now, "What?!" He growled as he tried to keep me from pushing him back.

Just then a loud whiney echoed and soon after a tall lean man appeared with two armored men at his sides lances at the ready. His eyes widened when he saw the scene in front of him, causing him to let loose a booming voice.

"Crimson! Pradosh! Stand down immediately!"

Dayen and I went to full on alert mode jumping back from the group and lowering our weapons, but not putting them away.

"L-Lord Gengoku Kimhae?!" I gasped out staring at the Lord of this area, before immediately kneeling with Dayen.

Masamune didn't look too happy with the sudden developments as a frown spread across his lips, "What's the big idea…?" He began to growl out in irritation.

"My apologies Lord Masamune, I didn't mean for my student's to raise arms against you." Lord Gengoku said with irritation and authority lining his tone.

"Students? These two?" Kojūrō nearly scoffed out motioning towards us.

We were both standing now off to the side as my horse trotted towards me and nuzzled my back; I patted his neck never taking my eyes off Masamune.

* * *

**So that was my attempt at chapter 2 XD I know I fail~ Go ahead and shoot I don't mind just give me a nay or yay and yeah I'll eventually get to posting chapter 3... and if there are any mistakes just tell me~ I wouldn't mind fixing it... So merr...**


	3. Chapter 3

**VERY VERY SORRY! FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVERS! OTL! -bows over and over again-  
****And if any of you are wondering, I wrote this in Word so it's broken up funny because I'm WAY to lazy to rewrite it and gain very sorry -bows again- I'll shut up now so you can enjoy(?) the story, I guess.**

* * *

"Yes they're a couple of my students we teach at an academy I've founded. This is Neala Crimson and Dayen Pradosh." He said waving his hand towards us. We just stared them down showing no signs of an apology or trustworthiness as I put my swords away and mounted Dischord.

"Will you take your helmet off and apologize already Neala?" Our teacher hissed as he looked towards us. "Show some respect."

"I refuse," I spat out getting a growl from my teacher. "They assaulted us and disrupted our exam so I don't give a damn what you want us to do for them."

"Crimson, Apologize now!" Our teacher yelled before he trotted over towards us on his horse, reaching out and grabbing onto my arm and yanking me towards him.

"Dischord!" I snarled, my horse slammed into the teacher's before spinning around and kicking with his back hooves with a threatening grunt forcing him off his horse and onto his back. "Let's go Dayen." With an irritated growl we both took off into the forest without a second glance backwards I didn't give a damn about the repercussions later, really I just wanted out of there and away from that cocky man, and to check my ribs.

"Neala…" Dayen trailed off as he rode up to my side, throwing me a worried glance. It sucked sometimes when he knew when something was always off because he didn't have a problem getting it out of me, much to my distaste.

- School –

Dayen and I were sitting by the pond that was in front of the infirmary and unfortunately next to the 'Practicing Combat' class. So it wasn't long before Lord Gengoku came along on his horse with his guards, the teacher, and Masamune and his pack. I glared up at him as I felt his eye on me; it made me so mad for some reason. He had a smirk spread across his lips even though his eye had surprise in it as he stared me down. I turned my head away before stirring the water with my toe hoping he would go away. To my displeasure I heard a pair of feet hit the ground and walk towards us, I grabbed my shoes before jumping up with Dayen at my side as we began to walk away.

"Leave us alone," I growled as he followed us around the corner. Without a moment's notice he was sent flying into the pond, with me slowly walking over to him my white hair covering my left eye as I glared down at him. "I warned you, next time I won't be so gentle."

"Still mad for getting yelled at are we?" He laughed out as he stood up with water running down his armor which gave it an extra sheen.

"If looks could kill…" I growled under my breath as I placed my hand on my hip.

"Neala Antoine Crimson, That's enough!" Lord Gengoku yelled, "I want to see you in my office as soon as you get cleaned up!"

I cursed under my breath as I looked at my side seeing blood slowly spread across it; I turned my back to Masamune before opening the sliding door and slamming it shut behind me not long after Dayen let out a small chuckle before opening and closing it silently as he followed me in.

"Well isn't _she_ just fun," Masamune snickered as he crossed his arms and raised his only visible eyebrow.

"Lord Masamune," Kojūrō murmured as he offered a hand to his trusted friend. "I don't think we should continue to antagonize her any further…"

" You've noticed it as well?" He mumbled back his voice layered with melancholy as he stepped out of the waist deep pond, "That she's hiding a dangerous secret…."

-Infirmary—

- Dayen's Pov-

I stared at my only friend as the school's doctor started feeling her ribs as he continued to clean them.

"Are you positive you have no idea how you broke your ribs?" He asked once more as he looked up at her.

"I told you, I have no fucking idea how!" She screamed in plain frustration as she tightened her grip on her pants squeezing blood from them subconsciously.

"Neala…" I mumbled gaining her attention as the door shut behind us as the doctor went off in search of clothes for her. She had a defeated air around her as she glanced away from me knowing what I was waiting for.

"That dream," She started, looking up at me with a mix of fear and confusion in her eyes, "**He **was in it…"

I narrowed my eyes at her as I recalled what she had told me about her 'dream' before I looked up at her, arms crossed. "But you said that in your dream he had two different colored eyes and with how that man acted and carried himself I don't think he has any bruised or broken ribs…" I said more to myself then to her. She shook her head before drawing up her knees to her chest and resting her cheek on one of her knees looking away from me. I let out a sigh before I spoke once more, "No matter what happens, no matter how crazy you sound… I'll be here, right by your side. Please never forget that…"

She looked up at me giving me a sheepish grin as she picked her head up as she saw the attempt at a smile I was trying to make. She began to say something but immediately tensed up as the door flew open causing me to spin around and stare Masamune down before his retainer caught my eye giving me an apologetic look. I mentally raised an eyebrow before I knew what he meant 'Mental note one, When he looks sorry his Lord is doing something stupid…' Neala let out a surprised yelp causing me to spin around and draw my guns I kept on me at all times, not being the trusting type, and saw why she had made that noise. Masamune was sitting on the bench next to Neala without a shirt on and his left side was covered in bruises and one of his ribs was protruding slightly out of his side. Just like her dream, but I doubt that is why she screamed.

* * *

**Once again read, review, scream, rant and rave, everything is welcome and I have the next chapters lined up but they're really boring in my opinion... But I dono I might post them soon... We'll see..**


End file.
